The Secret II
by shadowkitty1
Summary: this is a sequel to THE SECRET, now kelly meets kai again, for the second time. What will happen this time? Will she finally reveal herself? Will they ever get together again?
1. Kelly in France

The Secret II - Chapter 1  
  
This is a sequel to THE SECRET, a story about a young girl on mission to spy on the Bladebreakers but ended up being great friends with them and also fell in love (with Kai). Then she left without ever telling them what had happened to keep her identity a secret. Although she never completed that mission she soon started a new fresh life..  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
It was almost lunchtime and Allison wasn't here yet. I yawned. Quietly waited for her at a small outdoor café. I putted on my sunglasses and tried to be awake. Early Sunday mornings weren't my best days. Finally, Allison arrived.  
  
"Finally, I thought you weren't going to show up." I said.  
  
"Sorry, I got caught up with some old friends."  
  
"Alright, I'm like starving."  
  
We then ordered fast food; French cuisine was always delicious, especially since we were in Paris.  
  
"You know what, I heard there was a big sale going on in that big plaza." Allison loved shopping.  
  
"Really? Cool, let's go afterwards."  
  
Suddenly a limo parked, and some people got off. A loud voice trailed in, "I'm so hungry! Hurry up you guys, let's eat already."  
  
"What a freak." Allison made a face.  
  
I giggled. It was quite funny ... until I got a look at who it was.  
  
"Tyson, slow down." Kenny said.  
  
Oh no, I thought. This can't be, I haven't seen them in like a really long time and now I'm meeting them again. I was getting worried. I didn't want them to find out who I was so I quickly said, "Hey Allison, let's go."  
  
"But, I'm not done."  
  
"Oh well, that big sale you said is probably over by the time you finish eating." I said it as I tried to keep my voice low.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm going."  
  
We stood up and left, or at least I left. After I took a few steps, I heard Allison yelled, "Watch it, you freak."  
  
Oh no what is it now? I was getting worried again.  
  
"Freak? You watch your mouth now!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
I was panicking, please Allison, please let this go. I don't want to deal with this, at least not now. "Hey Kel! Wait up, I'm having a problem with freak-boy here."  
  
Oh great! Just what I needed, then I heard all of them question, "Kelly?"  
  
"Oh, hi." Oh my god, I was nervous.  
  
"Yeah! Where did you go last time? You didn't tell us."  
  
I tried not to make any eye contact with any of them. Allison cut me off, "You know the freak-boys?"  
  
"Would you tell your friend here that we're not 'freak-boys'." Tyson interrupted.  
  
I gave a look to Allison, and then she said, "Whatever." Then she left.  
  
I waved goodbye and followed her.  
  
"But wait! I don't understand, you haven't told us why you left last time!' I heard Tyson yell from a distance.  
  
Then I heard Kai, "Save it, she's not coming back."  
  
'she's not coming back' what was that suppose to mean? I guess that was what I was thinking at the time, Kai probably knew what happened then. As we walked a little further, a girl ran by and bumped into me.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." She used her hands to get her bangs from her view, and then she bends down to pick up my bag. "I'm so clumsy."  
  
"That's okay, really."  
  
We smiled and then walked away. Then I heard the same voice, "Kai!"  
  
I turned around to see what was going on, that girl was in Kai's arms. My heart leaped and felt like it weighed like 2 tons. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. The other guys were talking and laughing and were having a wonderful time. I couldn't quite hear what were they saying so I assumed they were going out. After all, it was very obvious. 


	2. Kelly Rose Silverwood

The Secret II - Chapter 2  
  
Early morning I was in a great mood. Enrique phoned me earlier to meet him, so I did.  
  
"What's up Enrique?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
He took a sip of his drink and said, "Nothing much, just have a simple question for you."  
  
"Okay, What is it?" I was curious.  
  
"Kelly Rose Silverwood, I know all about you." He paused.  
  
I was surprised that he knew my full name and then I asked, "About me? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean how you were a spy and how you worked for your brother."  
  
I gasped, how did he know? Then I asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't want anything. I simply just want to know what are you planning to do this time?" He asked.  
  
"To do? To do what? I've already quit." I explained. "I have nothing to hide anymore."  
  
"Robert would like to see you as soon as possible. He says he needs to talk to you, something very important." Enrique was pretty serious.  
  
"Alright then, let's go now."  
  
That afternoon we arrived at Robert's castle. Robert was expecting me, Johnny and Oliver was there as well. Then Robert said, "You guys can leave for a minute."  
  
They left.  
  
"Have a seat, make yourself at home."  
  
I sat down on the couch.  
  
"I heard about you and your past experiences as a .... spy." He said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I also heard about your brother and his team."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He isn't very popular yet, but there is a rumor talking about his evil plots."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, if you are willing to cooperate, we need some information about him."  
  
"No way!" I jumped up.  
  
He was surprised, then I said, "I'm sorry, I just won't be a spy anymore."  
  
"I know what happened to you last time. I will not put you through that, but I simply just need to know some facts about him."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you." I walked away.  
  
As I opened the door, Johnny came in, he said, "Robert, more visitors."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hiya Robert." Tyson walked in.  
  
"Ah. Tyson, what brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing really, other than we really need a place to stay tonight."  
  
"You're more than welcome."  
  
All the Bladebreakers walked in. Oliver, Enrique and Johnny came in as well. Then Robert said, "I guess you know Miss Kelly Rose Silverwood."  
  
"Yup, hi Kelly."  
  
"So Kelly, where were we?"  
  
"I was about to leave!" I said angrily.  
  
"I have a better suggestion, since is storming outside, you can stay here for the night."  
  
I looked outside the window and agreed to stay.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to stay because there are untaken business here." Robert said again.  
  
"What kind of untaken business?" Ray asked.  
  
"Would you mind by start telling your story? Kelly?" Robert asked.  
  
Everyone looked at me, I was nervous again. "I prefer to keep it to myself."  
  
"What story? Is there something going on?" Max asked.  
  
"That's fine. I guess I can respect your privacy, but I hope you can share your story with the rest of your FRIENDS." Robert turned away.  
  
"Okay, there is something very suspicious going on here." Tyson said, "And I want to know."  
  
I couldn't take the pressure so I left. I went upstairs where rest of my stuff were and fell on to the big fluffy bed. 


	3. Back to France

The Secret - Chapter 3  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. At 11 o'clock I decided to leave Robert's castle. I made my way down the hallway to Robert's door. I knocked on it gently.  
  
One of Robert's servants opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"May I see to Robert please?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss. Master Robert is not feeling well. He needs to rest."  
  
"That's okay. This can wait." I was disappointed.  
  
The door closed.  
  
"Why do you need to see Robert?" A voice came from behind me.  
  
I gasped and turned around. No one was there, and then Kai walked by the corner.  
  
"Answer me." He repeated.  
  
"I.. I just need a ride back to France." I tied to make no eye contact with him.  
  
"I don't know what's going on in your head. I felt like I knew you before, but now you're just some stranger." He said.  
  
I felt bad, I knew that I should've come clean about me before. "It's all for the best. This way no one gets hurt."  
  
"That's what you wrote in your poem."  
  
The poem?! That was a shock to me. I remembered when I wrote the poem, it was the worst night of my life. "It was true."  
  
"What's the big deal keeping all this a big secret?"  
  
"Like I told you, it's all for the best. You shouldn't know, nobody should know." I raised my voice.  
  
"Then how come Robert knows?"  
  
"I don't know how he knows." It was the truth and everything I said was true.  
  
"How long are you planning to keep this to yourself? Because I will find out very soon." He made sure of that.  
  
"You know what? Let's just hope that NEVER ever happens." I walked pass him and gave him a stare hard in the eyes.  
  
The next morning.... I woke up at 9 o'clock and made my way down to the dining room for some breakfast. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were already there eating, obviously.  
  
"Hey Kel! Joining us for breakfast?" Tyson talked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Uh... sure." I had nothing to do anyways.  
  
"Great!"  
  
We all sat there eating cheerfully. No one mentioned about my past. No one even cared. This was what I always wanted. No questions, just pure conversation.  
  
A while later, the Majestics walked in. "I see everyone is up." Robert said.  
  
"Hiya Robert. Breakfast?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No thank you Tyson. We're fine." Robert refused then said, "May I talk to you for a second, Kelly?"  
  
"Sure." I knew this was going to come up.  
  
He led me to a small sitting room. He sat down and said, "Listen, I don't want to make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"So, you'll let me go?"  
  
"No, not yet. I want you to reconsider. Please. Just come clean."  
  
I looked down, and I knew I wasn't ready for it, "No, at least not yet. Please give me time to think this through. Please let me go."  
  
Surprisingly he said, "Alright. I can arrange a flight for you back to France right now."  
  
"Thank you so much Robert. I will call you when I'm ready." I smiled.  
  
A knock was heard from the door.  
  
Tyson walked in and said, "Hey Robert, we gotta go, so like can you give us a ride?"  
  
"Sure, Kelly here is going as well."  
  
By the afternoon, we all aboard Robert's private flight. I stayed quiet for the entire trip back. Then when we arrived, Tyson asked, "Kel, where are you staying in France?"  
  
"I'm actually at my friend's house."  
  
"Oh, we're at the Le Chateau hotel, so come visit sometimes."  
  
I smiled and nodded. 


	4. Party Time

The Secret II - Chapter 4  
  
The next few days I was feeling depressed. At the time, I stayed at my friend, Allison's house. Then she tried to cheer me up, "Hey you know what? We should really have some fun."  
  
"Ummm.." I hesitated, "Aright."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"How about a party?"  
  
"Where? Here?"  
  
"Yeah! My parents are going away for 5 days!"  
  
"Are we allowed to have one?"  
  
"Sure we are. I have it all the time."  
  
"Ok then. I'm for it."  
  
For entire 2 days, we were working on party plans. Finally the night of the party came. Allison decided to be a beach themed party. But all I really wore was a tank top and a skirt.  
  
So many people showed up, people from Allison's school, her relatives, her neighbours, and random friends. It was very crowded.  
  
"Kel! Over here!" I saw Allison waving at me.  
  
I slowly made my way over to her, then she said, " I'd like to meet my cousin, Becky."  
  
As I looked at her cousin, Becky there was something familiar about her. But I couldn't remember what it was. So I said, "Hi, I'm Kelly."  
  
"Of course, see Allison has been talking about you non-stop." Becky had the most sweetest smile.  
  
I giggled.  
  
Then she said, "Allison, you know the guy I was talking to you about."  
  
"You mean your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. I invited him to the party if you don't mind."  
  
"He's here? I thought he lived in Japan or something."  
  
"He does, he's here for vacation."  
  
I turned around and took a sip of my drink while I was partly listening to their conversation.  
  
"Great! I want to see him."  
  
I guess I wasn't suppose to be here, so I signaled Allison that I was going to go somewhere else. But she said, "Don't go, let's meet Becky's boyfriend first."  
  
"Yeah, come on Kel, he's pretty hot." Becky left to find him.  
  
The music was getting louder and louder. It was getting more crowded. Then Becky came back, "Guys, this is Kai."  
  
I gasped and almost choked on my drink. Now I realized that I saw Becky that morning when I was getting breakfast. Following Kai was the rest of the Bladebreakers. Before I said anything, Allison said, "You mean you're going out with one of the freak-boys?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, not this again!" Tyson interrupted.  
  
"Kelly! Hi." Max said.  
  
"Hi guys." I replied.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Becky asked surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that."  
  
"What a small world." Becky exclaimed. Then she turned around hugged and kissed him.  
  
On the other hand, I was getting sick just by looking at them. So I decided to leave, "Umm... I'm going to fill up my drink. So I'll you later."  
  
"Alright, see ya Kel." Allison and Becky replied.  
  
To tell the truth, I never needed a drink. But I stood near the punch bowl as well, pretending to fill up my drink. Then some guy came beside me and said, "Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Friend of Allison?" He asked.  
  
"Yup." I answered.  
  
He wasn't all that bad looking. Somewhat cute.  
  
"Cool. Speak French?"  
  
"Non, je ne parle pas Francais." Truthfully, that was probably the only French I know, which says 'no, I do not speak French.'  
  
He laughed, "Pretty good."  
  
"You think so? Where you from?"  
  
"Here. I go to Allison's school."  
  
That was probably a stupid question to ask, "Cool."  
  
Then he asked, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." Since I wasn't doing anything anyways, why not. 


	5. Party Time II

The Secret II - Chapter 5  
  
After we danced, he asked, "How long are you here?"  
  
"Just a while."  
  
"You wanna catch a movie sometime, or just meet up before you leave?" He asked again.  
  
"Sure. That'll be great." I said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name."  
  
"I'm Marc. And you're?"  
  
"Kelly."  
  
"That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Merci." I smiled.  
  
He then gave me a quick hug and I left to go outside for a bit. But Allison stopped me, "So I see you've met my friend Marc."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"He's very sweet isn't he?"  
  
"Umm.. sure. Where are you going with this?" I sensed something very suspicious.  
  
"Nothing." Allison had a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to get some fresh air outside." I walked towards Allison's front porch.  
  
When I got outside, I saw Tyson and Max. "Hey Kel. what's up?"  
  
Oh no, I just need some time to myself. But I said, "Nothing, are you guys enjoying the party?"  
  
"Sure. It's just getting really hot in there. We thought fresh air might help." Max replied.  
  
"Same here."  
  
I sat around the table, but the conversation was cut off by the entrance of Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Getting fresh air."  
  
"Really? That's like the same reason with all of us." Tyson laughed.  
  
He sat down around the table as well. I felt a little uncomfortable again. I was getting cold so I decided to go back in. "Umm.... I'm going in, it's pretty cold out here."  
  
I stood up, and then I heard someone mumbled.  
  
"What is that?" I turned back around.  
  
"I said, you always runaway!" Kai stood up as well.  
  
"No I do not! I'm just cold!" I raised my voice.  
  
"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before."  
  
I was furious.  
  
Then Tyson said, "Guys guys, stop it already."  
  
"I need to say something and I'll say it now, I hate you, Kai. I never wanted anything to do with you. And if I did, it was all fake. So just leave me alone!"  
  
I hated fighting. I never wanted to fight with anyone, especially Kai. Tears ran down my face again, but I didn't let anyone see it. Truthfully all that was a lie. I did like Kai, I still do want to be around him, but I couldn't. I turned away angrily and slammed the door hard.  
  
After I made my way back into the party from my long visit to the washroom, bawling my eyes out. I danced a little, then stood by the stairs talking to some friends. When they had to go, Kai came by.  
  
I didn't want to talk to him, so I walked away.  
  
But he grabbed my arm, so I stopped and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to apologize." He sighed.  
  
"You're not forgiven."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Just listen to all the things you said to me!"  
  
"I told the truth! You lied." Then I left.  
  
When I was half way across the room, I paused. Was I that cruel? Maybe I hurt his feelings. Oh no, what should I do now? When I turned around, I was about to find Kai again and apologize to him.  
  
I went back to the stairs, but he wasn't there. I went back to the front porch, he wasn't there either. So I wandered around the house, finally when I found him, I was shocked. Allison's cousin, Becky and Kai were together. Both were very happy. It felt like a knife just stabbed me in my heart. I decided not to talk to him anymore.  
  
Instead I walked away. 


	6. Party Ends

The Secret II - Chapter 6  
  
Later on that night, I was chatting with Allison again, but suddenly we were interrupted by someone.  
  
"Hey Ally, people at the door."  
  
So Allison and I made out way to the door, to my surprise I found the bladebreakers, and Oliver. Oliver said, "You must be Allison."  
  
"Oliver? You're the famous Oliver? At my house? Wow." Allison's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh... yes. I'm very sorry for interrupting your party, but the I need to borrow the Bladebreakers, if you don't mind. It's an emergency." Oliver explained.  
  
"Oh that's okay."  
  
"And hello Kelly." Oliver then said.  
  
I was partly hiding behind Allison, "Hey Oliver."  
  
"So what kind of a emergency?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Long story, but we must go to Robert's castle right away."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Max said.  
  
"Can I go?" Becky asked Kai.  
  
"No. Stay here." Kai replied. Then she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye guys." Allison said. "thanks for coming."  
  
"Won't you be joining us, Kelly?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Joining you? This doesn't concerns me, does it?"  
  
"Partly. But Robert suggested that you come." Oliver said.  
  
I hesitated. Then I agreed. I wanted to know what was happening.  
  
After a short plane ride, we arrived at Robert's castle once again. Robert greeted us at the door, he then invited us into his private library.  
  
"I'm sorry for letting you come this late, but there has been a little emergency." Robert paused.  
  
"Well, go on." Tyson couldn't wait.  
  
"There seems to be another beyblade team, who is rumoured to be very strong. It is also told that they have super strong powers and was never beaten." Robert said.  
  
"So? We can take them down. Who are they?" Tyson relaxed.  
  
"That's the problem. We don't know who they are or where they are." Robert explained.  
  
"That's weird." Max said.  
  
"They destroy all of their opponents' beyblades to pieces." Robert showed a picture of a torn beyblade.  
  
"So? What's the problem? What are we going to do?" Tyson asked again.  
  
"They are now blading all over places destroying everything. But we can't get any information on them." Robert explained again.  
  
I was feeling very uncomfortable. I obviously knew who they were. I once worked for them. This was why Robert asked me to come here. But now I just might be able to help them. If I tell them, I would reveal who I was and ....  
  
"If we don't know who they are, or where they are, and anyway of finding them. Therefore there is no way of knowing them." Ray summarized.  
  
"There is one way of finding out a little bit more about them...." Robert paused.  
  
"So.....what is it?"  
  
Robert looked at me, "I don't know if I should say, it's probably not a very good idea."  
  
"What do you mean? Will you tell us already, we deserve to know." Tyson said.  
  
"Yes I know you deserve to know. All of you deserve to know. But we must respect other's privacy." Robert looked at me once again.  
  
This time Kai understood what Robert was talking about. I could just see it in his eyes. Then Kai said, "So you're saying some person in this room knows about them?"  
  
Robert didn't reply.  
  
I was prepared not to say anything. Then Robert said, "well, we'll talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep. It's 2 in the morning already."  
  
On my way upstairs, Kai stopped me. He said, "You're the one who knows it."  
  
"Knows it? Knows what?"  
  
"You know about that mysterious team of beybladers."  
  
"No."  
  
"I know you know it, please just tell me." Kai's voice cracked.  
  
"I have nothing to tell you anymore." I turned away.  
  
Then I walked upstairs to the guest room. 


	7. Audition

The Secret II - Chapter 7  
  
Next morning, sun was out. It was so bright. I was in a great mood. When I checked my watch, it was 10 o' clock already. Then I remembered that I went to sleep near 3 o' clock in the morning. When I went downstairs, I had a wonderful breakfast by myself. I liked having a quiet time to myself from all the excitement the night before. That was some night!  
  
Then I went for a walk outside and caught Tyson and Oliver playing tennis, or at least try to play tennis. Oliver was partly teaching Tyson. Then I spotted Kai nearby, and I wondered what he was doing so I went up to him and asked him.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"Oh." I stopped. There was a silence.  
  
"So, about your little secret." He suggested a topic.  
  
"Oh no, not that again. Please, can't I go through one day not thinking about that?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, fine. But why don't you just at least tell me where you lived before." He asked.  
  
"Before? Like before I met you guys?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I lived in Philadelphia. But I grew up in Windsor, Canada." I explained.  
  
"You moved around a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I smiled. "So, how are things doing with you and Becky?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"So like where did you guys meet?" I asked.  
  
"In Japan. She was visiting there." He explained.  
  
"Oh. That's great."  
  
"But I can't help myself but ask, why did you leave that night?" He asked.  
  
I hesitated, "That night? I had to. I had to move around."  
  
"Had to move around? What do you mean? Afraid to be caught or something?" He asked so many questions.  
  
I didn't want to reveal too much, so I said, "Let's not talk about it. You want to go inside now?"  
  
"Uh. Sure."  
  
After we went inside, Robert was starting to discuss about the new 'plan'. "I'd like you all to stay in town for the next little while. There may be new things happening and this way we can get in touch we all of you very fast."  
  
"Great!" Tyson, Max and Ray all agreed almost instantaneously.  
  
I also went alone with the plan, even though I did not want to.  
  
Next day, I decided to take a stroll through the town. After lunch, while I was walking through the crowd, I heard a loud broadcast, "COME AND TRY OUT FOR THE NEW PLAY!!"  
  
As I tried to get out of the crowd, someone handed me a flyer. I unfolded and read it. 'come and try out for the new play! The famous ROMEO AND JULIET! One of the popular Shakespear work.'  
  
I almost burst out laughing, so I threw out the flyer. Then as the crowd began to disappear, the announcement guy almost screamed at me. "Hey! You there! You look like you could try out for the part! Come tomorrow at noon!"  
  
Then I decided it would be a fun time to spend since I'm here anyways. So I went back to the castle and prepared for the next day.  
  
Soon tomorrow arrived and I waited in line with many other people who were already prepared. When I went in the audition room, there were 3 people. A woman said, "This is Kelly right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Let's see, why don't you read these." She handed me a paper, "This is the part where Juliet's mother, Lady Capulet introduce Paris to Juliet, wanting her to like him."  
  
I took the script and read, "It is an honor that I dream not of."  
  
"Good good. Now the next line, and maybe a little more acting might help."  
  
I looked down at my sheet again and tried my best, "I'll look to like, if looking liking move; But no more deep will I endort mine eye than your consent gives the strength to make it fly."  
  
"Great. Thank you for coming today and we will contact you soon"  
  
With that, I left the room and more people went in. Of course I didn't think I would become Juliet. Also because I was not as old as other people who showed up. Then someone caught my peripheral view, it was Becky, Allison's cousin. I walked over and said, "Hey Becky! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, hi Kel! Maybe I forgot to tell you last time, but I'm an actress or becoming one. I go wherever there's a play or chance for my big break." She explained.  
  
"Wow, cool." I checked my watch and I knew I had other plans so I said, "Sorry, but I really have to go so I'll see you later then."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Becky is trying out too. Wow, and she must've had more experience than me then. Oh well, it was worth to come here though. Now I won't have a chance to be Juliet. 


	8. Audition II

The Secret II - Chapter 8  
  
When I got back to Robert's castle that evening. Everyone had a very pleasant dinner, Becky was invited as well, I guess because since she was in town. Then Robert asked, "So Becky, What are planning to do in town?"  
  
"Well, I'm mainly here for a part from the play. Also since Kai is here, I couldn't resist." She laughed.  
  
I didn't find it funny at all. But Robert asked again, "What play are they putting on this time?"  
  
"The famous Romeo and Juliet! And they said I have an excellent chance of playing Juliet." Becky was smiling.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"This is why I have asked Kai to try out for Romeo!" Becky added.  
  
I almost choked. Kai? Acting? In a play? On stage? It was just so funny that I couldn't resist but to giggle.  
  
"Why? What's so funny?" Becky asked.  
  
"Because I didn't know Kai had an acting side of him." I said.  
  
Everyone laughed. But Kai gave me somewhat a death glare.  
  
After supper, I went upstairs to my room. While I was watching tv, my phone rang. So I picked it up.  
  
"Is this Kelly Silverwood?" A voiced came from the other end.  
  
"Yes, who is speaking?" I asked.  
  
"This is from the theatre production, we just like to congratulate you on becoming our Juliet for the play." She said.  
  
I was certainly shocked. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, we like you to come for a meeting tomorrow at 2 pm."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there." I agreed and hung up the phone.  
  
I was so happy so I happily went downstairs to join the other people. But when I got downstairs, there was a silence. No one was talking and seemed somewhat mad or disappointed at something. Then I saw Becky looked as if she was going to cry. So I tried to break the silence, "Um... guys? What's going on here?"  
  
Becky's voiced cracked, but said, "I .. I didn't get the part."  
  
"What part?"  
  
"Juliet. They said if the person they asked didn't want the part, then I could have it." Becky explained.  
  
Suddenly I realized that I was the one got the part. "Oh."  
  
"But who am I kidding. Who wouldn't want to play Juliet?" Becky said, "Especially the one who gets a handsome Romeo."  
  
"Who's playing Romeo?" I asked again.  
  
Becky didn't say anything but turned around and hugged Kai. So I was somewhat confused. Then Tyson said, "It's Kai, he's Romeo."  
  
"HAHA! Are you serious?" I joked.  
  
"Hey that's what I said when I first heard it." Tyson agreed with me. "But it's true."  
  
I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to make this even more harder by telling that I was Juliet.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Kel, weren't you at the audition this morning too?" Becky remembered.  
  
"Yeah." I said it quietly.  
  
"Do you know who got to play Juliet?" Becky asked.  
  
I was being put on the spotlight again, so I decided to tell the truth, "Actually, I do."  
  
I sat down and said, "It's like this, I didn't mean to try out this morning. Well I was really bored and ..."  
  
"Will you get to the point already?" Kai cut me off.  
  
"Okay okay. Listen, I'm playing Juliet." I said quietly.  
  
"YOU?!" Suddenly all eyes came on to me.  
  
"You? I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish. I only thought about me." Becky came up and hugged me, "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."  
  
I felt bad so I said, "But wait, I can quit the part and you'll get it. I can just phone them and say I can't be Juliet and you'll get the part."  
  
"No! Don't do that. I'm really happy for you, and besides, now I know it's not some nuts kissing my boyfriend." Becky finally puts on a smile.  
  
"But.. I really shouldn't." I said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Then she left the room.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kai." I said after Becky left.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
Then Tyson asked, "So does this mean we get free admissions?"  
  
Everyone laughed. 


	9. Rehearsal

The Secret II - Chapter 9  
  
The following day, I arrived at the theatre on time for the first practice. Everyone received a copy of the script. Then we all received a rehearsal schedule. I was marked on almost everyday, I never knew how much lines Juliet had until I read the script.  
  
When everything was organized, I was put to start rehearse on Act I, Scene III with Lady Capulet and Nurse. So we started.  
  
"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme, I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?" Lady Capulet started.  
  
"It is an honor that I dream not of." I followed.  
  
"An honor! were not I thine only nurse.." The Nurse said.  
  
"CUT!! Nurse, you need to be a little louder." The director yelled.  
  
So it continued. We started over many times. It was a long day, but it was all worth it.  
  
When I got back to Robert's castle, I was exhausted. I didn't talk about the rehearsal at all to Becky because I knew it would make her feel bad. Instead, we went back downtown and shopped for a while.  
  
~~ FEW DAYS LATER ~~  
  
Today it was just another that I was going to rehearse for Romeo and Juliet. But when I got there, I realized that we were rehearsing Act II, Scene II, and the famous balcony love scene. The worst thing was, I had to rehearse with Kai.  
  
So he started reading the lines. He wasn't that bad.  
  
Then when it was my turn, I followed, although my voice sounded a little funny, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
  
"Cut! You need to make eye contact!" The director yelled again, "you're in love! You love her and you love him. You need to show it in your actions and by using eye contact! Now start over."  
  
I felt uncomfortable, but for the sake of the play, I tried as hard as possible.  
  
So did he, I could tell from staring in his eyes for so long. Suddenly a flash of memory came back, it was the night from the broken bridge where we shared a beautiful kiss. Then I couldn't get it out of my head so I couldn't concentrate anymore.  
  
Luckily, we had a break. Later the entire day went by slow. It was awkward. Very awkward. Every time I had to do a scene with Kai, my head suddenly overflows with old memories back when we were going out.  
  
Then the dress rehearsal day arrived. It was raining outside, so I was very wet when I got into the theatre. I went into my dressing room and took a look at all the beautiful costumes. This dress rehearsal was very important because the opening night was going to be the night after.  
  
When I walked out of my dressing room in my costume, the director was giving out pep talks. I saw Kai, he looked cute and somewhat uncomfortable in his costume. Then he walked over to me and said, "You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks." I said quietly, "and you too."  
  
"Sure." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No, really. You look umm.... cute." I looked away.  
  
Soon later, we were on stage. Then the kiss came. I was really afraid and insecure. But somehow it came out natural. I was so surprised.  
  
After the dress rehearsal, it was already 6 pm and it was still pouring outside. While I was trying to figure out what to do, Kai came in behind me and said, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know, well, I don't have a way of getting back."  
  
"Well, I can walk you back." He said, "If you want."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks."  
  
"What is wrong with you? For once, I'm nice and you refuse?" He raised his voice.  
  
"No, what will Becky think of all this?" I yelled back. "After all, you are the one who's going out with her."  
  
He paused then asked quietly, "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Are you kidding me." I lied. Deep inside, I was jealous.  
  
"Oh right. I forgot, you hate me." He said it in a weird tone.  
  
Then I paused and asked, "What if I said I was a little jealous?"  
  
He looked at me again, "Well, I don't think you have to be jealous of anything."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You are beautiful, guys like you. You are independent maybe sometimes too independent. And you get whatever you want." He went on explaining.  
  
"Whatever I want?" I repeated, "No really."  
  
"Okay, so what is one thing that you would really want?" He asked.  
  
"Umm... I .. I shouldn't say." My face turned red.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you." I thought about it then, "No no, I shouldn't."  
  
"Well, is it something or somebody?" He asked again.  
  
"Well, it's somebody." I answered. "And that's all I will tell you." 


	10. The Big Break Up

The Secret II - Chapter 10  
  
Opening night finally arrived. The play was going fantastic. It was almost at the end of the play and I was back stage, Kai came up to me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine, why?" I asked.  
  
"You look kinda tired."  
  
"Oh, I'm more nervous than tired." I explained.  
  
"You? Nervous? You're the last person I thought who would be nervous." He joked.  
  
I laughed, "But not anymore."  
  
I stood up and was ready for the next scene. Without noticing I hugged him. It was a quick hug, and it didn't mean anything, or at least I thought it meant nothing. But instead he said, "Whoa. What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know." I laughed.  
  
But he was serious, so I said again, "Remember yesterday, how I told you about something that I wanted."  
  
He just looked at me weirdly.  
  
So I continued, "Actually someone. And I just like to tell you that I don't hate you. In fact I couldn't get over us for a really long time."  
  
"So you finally admit it." He laughed. "you still like me then?"  
  
My face was burning, "Umm..."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did." He said.  
  
"but I'm really really really sorry. Because this will ruin you and Becky. I know I should never have told you." I said it quickly.  
  
"Becky? Becky and I aren't that serious anyways. To tell the truth, I only went out with her cause I tried to push you away from my head."  
  
My mouth dropped wide open, "That's just so mean."  
  
"Mean? And partly to get you jealous, too." He laughed again.  
  
I was so angry, but also happy at the same time.  
  
It was time for our last scene. I was very happy and finished the play off with a big smile on my face. After the show, back stage, everyone cheered for a successful night. Then our friends came back stage to celebrate with us. Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Becky all arrived as well. Becky ran backstage and hugged and kissed Kai. While I was busy with the rest of them.  
  
"You were so great, Kai." Becky squealed.  
  
Kai pushed her away.  
  
"And so were you, Kelly." Becky gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You two really heat up the show. I mean it really looked like you were in love." Becky exclaimed.  
  
Kai and I exchanged looks. Then Tyson said, "Yeah."  
  
"I'm going to meet up with my other friends, okay? I'll be back." Becky said. "Wanna come with me?"  
  
Becky asked Kai, but he said no.  
  
After she left, Max asked, "So does this mean you don't hate each other anymore?"  
  
I laughed and said, "Nope."  
  
Then something that I was totally unexpected happened. He came up behind me and kissed me from behind on the cheek.  
  
"Whoo.. Did we miss something here?" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Are you guys like.. Umm..."  
  
"I'm not sure." I said.  
  
Then I saw Becky walking this way, so I quickly let go of Kai's hands and stepped back.  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. It was very late, but something kept me awake. I still couldn't believe that Kai and I made up. I mean it doesn't seem right, because I'm still hiding something very big. The more I thought about it, the more wrongly it gets.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud bang coming from another room. So I got up and opened my door to see what was going on. Then a couple of seconds later, I saw Becky in tears, angrily walking down the hallway with all her stuff. I tried to stop her, "Becky! What's wrong."  
  
She finally stopped at the end of the hallways, and yelled, "I hope you're happy!"  
  
I was confused, then I a horrible thought came into my head. Kai broke up with her because of me? I knew this would happen, and the only person I can blame is me!  
  
I walked into Kai's room and saw him lying on the bed. He quickly sat up when he saw me appeared at the doorway. I asked, "What happened here?"  
  
"She left."  
  
"You told her, didn't you."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
I was exhausted, "Why? Why would you do that? You broke her heart."  
  
"The whole dating thing was a lie."  
  
I sat down beside him and there was a long silence. Suddenly Becky walked back in, "Oh come on, would you be kind enough to let me leave first, then get back to your little dating thing?"  
  
She was still in tears, she marched back in to get her purse. Then walked back out with anger in her eyes. 


	11. Kidnapped?

The Secret II - Chapter 11  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" I broke the long silence after Becky left.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh my god, I mean...." I didn't know what to say anymore. I sighed.  
  
"Oh well, it's late. Get some rest." He lied back onto the bed.  
  
I quickly stood up and left without saying anything. I didn't want to go back to my room yet because I couldn't rest my mind yet. So I decided to take a walk outside. It was kind of cold, but refreshing.  
  
Suddenly I heard a rustling sound coming from a bush. I wondered who would be out this time of the night. So I moved towards the bush. Out of nowhere, someone jumped up behind me and covered my mouth before I got a chance to gasp or scream. Strangely, I felt tired and then passed out.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was on an airplane. With my hands tied together behind my back, and my mouth covered with a cloth, I was in a very uncomfortable position. No one was there, only a few boxes. It was a relatively small plane. The only thing going across my head was 'KIDNAPPED!' Was I kidnapped? If yes, by whom? Soon later, I found my answers.  
  
When the plane descended, a guard came in and lifted me up and forced me out the door. The sun almost blinded my eyes. Then a huge castle sort of thing appeared before me, in the middle of nowhere. The gates opened. It was a huge training center, and I was forced to go to this one room at the side.  
  
"Hello my 'sweet' Kelly." A guy said, as he welcomed me.  
  
I gasped. It was my brother. I said nothing.  
  
"How are you my 'baby sister' ?" He asked again as he untied my hands and took the cloth off of my mouth.  
  
"I'm not your sister!" The sound of that disgusted me.  
  
"Oh come on now, after all, we are genetically related."  
  
"What DO YOU want?" I asked.  
  
"What makes you think I want anything from you? Can't a brother see his own sister sometime?"  
  
I made an ill face, "HA! By prison your own sister?"  
  
"Hmm... you got quite a mouth there, young lady." He said, "You better watch out for what you say around here."  
  
I looked away. Then said, "You haven't answered my question yet. What am I doing here?"  
  
"You're just staying here with me for a couple of days." He put on an evil smile.  
  
Then another girl walked in.  
  
"Ah... Jane. Meet my baby sister, Kelly." He said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said quietly.  
  
"I do not have time for chit chat, so Jane show Kelly her new bedroom." With that, my 'evil' brother left.  
  
Jane was taller than me, she walked out too. So I followed her. Soon, at the back of the training center, there was a small shack. It was filthy. There was a bathroom, a sink, and a bed. Not much of a bed, more like just a mattress. On the bed there was one thin blanket, but no pillow. The place stunk. There was 1 tiny window, and a wooden door with a lock on it from the outside.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying." Jane unlocked the door.  
  
"Are you serious? This place is a dump!"  
  
"Shh." Jane whispered, "Would you quiet down, you'll get tied up if you don't follow orders."  
  
I calmed down. Then asked, "Jane? Why are you here?"  
  
She looked down and whispered, "I was going out with your brother before, and I love him very much."  
  
"Was? He's treating you like a slave."  
  
"That's how he treats everyone."  
  
"I can't take this place." I said, "I have to get out of here."  
  
"You can't." Jane sat down. "There is no where out of this place."  
  
"Jane? Would you help me?" I begged.  
  
"I can't help you much. But I will try a little." Jane stood up and about to leave, "But for now, keep quiet."  
  
I nodded.  
  
As she was about to leave, she turned back and said, "I will warn you, at night there will be a guard near your door, so you must be extra careful of what you do or say."  
  
"Do you know this place inside out?"  
  
"Yes." Jane said. "Also, this door will be locked. The only people who have this key are your brother and I."  
  
Now I understood this place a little bit more. After Jane left, I looked around the little room. The floor was dirty, it was damp. The whole place stunk. I hated it. I sat on the bed and brushed my hair with my hands. Even the bed had dust all over so I decided to clean up the whole place. 


	12. The Phone Call

The Secret II - Chapter 12  
  
That afternoon, a guard came in along with my brother. He signaled the guard to leave soon afterwards.  
  
"So Kelly, how are you liking this place so far?"  
  
"It's a dump."  
  
He burst out laughing. "Now let's get down to business."  
  
"So you do need me to do something."  
  
"I need you to phone your little friends and tell them about a little 'friendly' match between us." He explained.  
  
"NO! you can't just destroy their bitbeasts and their beyblades." I disagreed.  
  
"Do it! If you know what's good for you."  
  
I remembered what Jane had said about being quiet for now. And I did. I took in a deep breath, but tears came pouring out.  
  
He started dialing the numbers and said, "When you phone them, you do not answer any questions they ask. Just say what you need to say and hang up. Is that understood?"  
  
I nodded and he handed me the phone, "ring..ring... ring.... Hello?"  
  
"This is Kelly. My brother's team will like to have a beyblade match with your team." My voice cracked and I was sobbing.  
  
"Kelly? Where are you? We're worried sick about you." Robert asked.  
  
I remembered that I could not answer any questions so I continued, "Bring no one except for yourself and the Bladebreakers. A plane will be arriving for you tomorrow if you accept the match."  
  
"A match? What is this match worth for?" Robert asked again.  
  
I felt desperate, I wanted to answer his questions but I couldn't. "If you accept the match, please phone back in 5 minutes."  
  
After that my brother took over the phone and hung up. After the phone call, I was sobbing and crying my eyes out. My brother left soon after and I heard the lock locked tightly at my door.  
  
That day was extremely long, the more I thought about it, the more tears came out of my eyes. There was a plate full of supper brought to me, but it was freezing cold and I did not feel like eating, even though I was starving. When the night came, the room was completely dark except for a stream of moonlight from the tiny window. I was also cold so I wrapped the blanket around me, but it was not enough.  
  
Surprisingly, Jane came in and she had many things.  
  
I was shocked so I asked, "Jane! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh.." She warned me, "Here, I brought you some warm, cooked food."  
  
"Wow, thanks."  
  
"And I have a better blanket for you. This will keep you warmer at night." She explained. "But most importantly, I heard about the match for tomorrow."  
  
I looked down and was almost about to cry again, when Jane handed a cell phone. She said, "Here, why don't you call your friends."  
  
"Oh really? Thank you."  
  
I quickly dialed the numbers and called Robert. I knew it was late but this was too important to wait. "ring.. ring... Hello?"  
  
"Robert!" I screamed a little, but Jane warned me again.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Robert, listen. I'm here with my brother. Actually I'm here in hostage. But I'm fine, not hurt or anything. But you cannot accept the match for tomorrow! He will destroy everything and anything you and everyone has." I explained in one breath.  
  
"But,,, we have to do this Kelly. Besides, it's too late now, plane will arrive tomorrow." Robert said. "Would you like to speak to Kai?"  
  
Would I ever? Of course I would. "Yes."  
  
"Kelly?? Are you okay? Where are you?" I was overwhelmed when I heard his voice.  
  
"I'm fine but I don't know where I am."  
  
"I'm so.. So worried about you." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't be. I can take care of myself, but please watch out for yourself too. It will be a long day tomorrow." I explained.  
  
Then Jane signaled me that I should hang up now, so I said, "But I must go now, I can get caught for phoning you."  
  
"Wait, before you go. I must tell you that.." He said.  
  
I waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"That .. that I love you." He said.  
  
I was so surprised that tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't say anything. "I . I really have to go now."  
  
With that, I hung up quickly. Tears came out of my eyes again, but I thanked Jane for all she had done for me. After she left, I ate the warm food she had brought me. Then slowly fell asleep ...... 


End file.
